Beginning
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Desde que somos pequeños, escuchamos toda clase de cosas sobre cómo será nuestra vida adulta, pero siempre existe un patrón que se repite en la mayoría de los casos: "Un día encontrarás una linda chica a la que querrás mucho, se casarán y tendrán una bonita familia." ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar el concepto de "familia" mientras crecemos?


Desde que somos pequeños, escuchamos toda clase de cosas sobre cómo será nuestra vida adulta, pero siempre existe un patrón que se repite en la mayoría de los casos.

"Un día encontrarás una linda chica a la que querrás mucho, se casarán y tendrán una bonita familia."

Pero ¿qué niño en preescolar se salvó de ser arrastrado por sus compañeras para jugar a la casita? Donde todos querían ser los _hijos_ y nadie el _papá_ , porque eso significaba ser _el esposo_ de la niña más gruñona y mandona del salón.

—Ser _papá_ es aterrador—susurró un pequeño Eijirou a su amigo, mientras observaban cómo _mamá_ le reñía a _papá_ por no lavar los platos sucios.

—Sería más divertido si pudiera haber dos _papás_.

Ambos niños rieron con disimulo a la afirmación de Denki, esperando a que _mamá_ no los enviara a su habitación porque estaba enojada.

Eijirou y Denki habían estado juntos por más tiempo del que podían recordar. Vivían en el mismo vecindario, habían estado juntos desde preescolar y, a pesar de que después de eso comenzaron a ir a escuelas diferentes, no dejaron de verse.

Solían juntarse los fines de semana para jugar juntos, yendo a la casa del otro o encontrándose en el parque cercano a su preescolar. Conforme fueron creciendo, también comenzaron a estudiar juntos para sus exámenes y ¿por qué no? Ayudarse con alguna que otra tarea; aunque en verdad no servía de mucho, sus peores materias lo eran para ambos por igual.

Denki tuvo su primera novia a los doce; Eijirou, a los trece. Podría decirse que la secundaria fue el periodo de tiempo en el que menos se veían, salidas con sus novias y con sus respectivos grupos de amigos provocaron ese distanciamiento. Cada vez era más difícil coincidir en un día libre, y las quedadas a dormir terminaban demasiado pronto con ambos totalmente agotados de sus actividades deportivas en la escuela.

— Kaminari... ¿Aún soy tu mejor amigo?

Denki sintió un nudo en la garganta a escuchar el desánimo en su voz.

—Claro que lo eres, Eijirou.

Un destello de esperanza apareció en los ojos del moreno, no era nada raro que se llamaran por su nombre cuando lo hacían desde que eran bastante pequeños pero, con el tiempo, acordaron no usarlos en público porque podía llegar a ser demasiado bochornoso.

— ¿Crees que había aceptado hacer esta locura junto contigo si no lo fueras? —Sonrió Denki, sacando varias cajas pequeñas de la bolsa de supermercado que se encontraba entre ellos.

—Es un nuevo comienzo ¡será divertido!

Después de mucho rato de buscar vídeos y tutoriales en internet —y con algo de ayuda de su amiga, Mina— cumplieron la promesa de teñirse el cabello si lograban entrar a la misma preparatoria.

¿Qué más suerte podría haber deseado Eijirou que volver a pasar su día a día junto a su mejor amigo? Por si fuera poco, otro de sus amigos más cercanos, Katsuki Bakugou, también estaría con ellos.

— ¿Qué demonios te hiciste en el cabello?

—Eso fue muy rudo, Bakugou—lloriqueó, pasando una mano por su lacio y, ahora, rojo cabello.

Denki observó la escena con extrañeza ¿en verdad Kirishima había hecho amistad con alguien que lo saludaba de forma tan brusca?

— ¿Quién es el raro?

Sintió un escalofrío ante la penetrante mirada de Bakugou, algo dentro de él le decía que no le caía para nada bien, sin importar que apenas se conocieran.

A pesar del pésimo carácter y nula paciencia que tenía Bakugou, con el tiempo Denki aprendió a convivir con él; pero no podía dejar de lado aquella extraña sensación que se se notaba en el ambiente cuando se quedaba a solas con él. Pareciera que al final no tenían más en común que su amistad con Kirishima.

Kaminari comenzaba a sentirse realmente incómodo por la aversión que Bakugou parecía tener contra él, y de ninguna manera pensaba comentarle algo a Kirishima porque sabía que terminaría discutiendo con su amigo por causa suya. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese entonces, fue dejar de frecuentar el aula que compartían Eijirou y Bakugou, alegando que sus compañeros de clase lo secuestraban para la hora del almuerzo.

Kirishima no tomó muy bien su distanciamiento, despide de todo ¿no estaban contentos de estar en la misma escuela porque podrían retomar su amistad? Constantemente suspiraba al revisar su celular debido a algún corto mensaje por parte de Kaminari, disculpándose por no poder ir a verlos ese día.

—Es difícil no darse cuenta de que es él por quien pones esa estúpida cara y se está volviendo bastante molesto ¿sabes?

El pelirrojo sonreía resignadamente ante declaraciones como esa. Bakugou no era conocido por tener tacto al hablar, pero eso no le quitaba razón.

—Sigo sin saber si hice algo que le molestara...

—Es inútil lloriquear por algo de lo que ni siquiera estás seguro.

Un incómodo silencio se presentó entre los dos chicos, quienes ya no sabían de qué manera lidiar con el extraño comportamiento de Kaminari.

— ¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta y por eso no quiere verme?

—No. Es demasiado imbécil.

Un pésimo día, cansado de ver a su único amigo suspirando como si su alma se le escapara poco a poco cada cinco minutos, Katsuki Bakugou decidió hacer la que consideraría, probablemente, la mayor idiotez de su vida.

Apenas sonó la campana que indicaba que su largo día de clases había terminado, se dirigió al pasillo donde se encontraba el acceso a los vestidores del equipo de baloncesto. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que encontrara a su objetivo: Kaminari; sería poco describir su rostro como uno de pánico, juraría que había palidecido con tan solo verlo.

—Hey, Bakugou... —le saludó con notorio nerviosismo.

—Déjate de tonterías, vendrás conmigo. Ahora.

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero tengo práctica-...!

—¡Ahora!

El rubio dio un respingo al grito que le interrumpió, no tenía idea de qué pudo haber hecho ahora para fastidiarlo si había hecho lo posible por mantenerse lejos de él. Aceptó ir con él a regañadientes, imaginando que el castigo por saltarse la práctica no podía ser tan malo como pretender ignorar a Bakugou.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a las afueras de la escuela, dada la hora, todos ya se habían ido a casa o estaban en sus respectivas actividades extracurriculares. " _Tétricamente desierto_ " fue la manera en que Denki percibió el ambiente.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Katsuki ya se había detenido, por lo que terminó chocando contra su espalda. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de disculparse, cuando se dio cuenta, Bakugou le estaba dando la cara y lo había empujado contra la barda a su lado.

—No es mi problema si Kirishima quiere seguir haciéndose el tonto pero, a diferencia tuya, a él le afectan mucho este tipo de cosas. ¿Quién crees que termina soportando las consecuencias de tus estupideces?

Denki estaba atónito. No tenía idea de a qué se refería su compañero, y mucho menos lo que tenía que ver su amigo en todo eso. Cuando Bakugou notó su expresión de confusión, mostró su enojo aún más.

—En verdad eres lento ¿no?

— ¿Por qué no sólo me dices lo que te molesta y terminamos de una vez con todo ésto? —respondió Kaminari, cansado de ser recriminado por razones que seguía sin conocer. —Desde que nos conocimos no has hecho más que ignorarme, y en verdad me importa muy poco que lo hagas. No sé cómo fue que Eijirou terminó siendo amigo de alguien tan imbécil como tú, pero si te he soportado hasta ahora ha sido sólo por él.

—Vaya, parece que al final sí puedes hablar sin tartamudear ¿eh?

— ¿Acaso buscas pelea?

—Tienes huevos—se burló Katsuki, dejando caer su mochila al suelo—. Por desgracia, no estoy de ánimos para partirte la cara.

— ¡Chicos!

Tanto Bakugou como Kaminari relajaron sus ánimos al reconocer aquella voz. Al mirar en la dirección de la que provenía, vieron a un preocupado Kirishima dirigirse hacia ellos; en ese momento, ambos se preguntaron inconscientemente si habría logrado verlos discutir.

—Hombre ¿qué pasa con ustedes? ¡Los chicos del equipo de baloncesto decían que Denki se había metido en una pelea! ¡Me dieron un susto de muerte cuando me dijeron que se habían ido juntos!

—No tengo idea de por qué habrán pensado eso—soltó Bakugou, manteniendo una postura completamente despreocupada.

Kaminari lo observó boquiabierto ¿no acababa de estrellarlo contra un barda y pasársela insultándolo en lugar de decirle por qué demonios quería hablar con él?

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Kirishima. Es sólo que tu amigo es algo tímido para hablar conmigo rodeado de tanta gente—continuó el rubio con un notorio tono de ironía. Ironía que le valió una mirada furiosa de Bakugou.

—Pensé que no se llevaban tan bie-...

—No lo hacemos—lo interrumpieron ambos al unísono.

Katsuki soltó un pesado suspiro.

—No tengo tiempo para perderlo con este tonto, me largo.

Kirishima seguía sin comprender del todo la situación hasta que, antes de recoger su mochila y darse la vuelta, notó un ademán con la mirada por parte de Bakugou que le daba a entender un "Adelante", refiriéndose a Kaminari.

—Acaso... ¿él te dijo algo?

— ¿Uh? ¿Algo sobre qué?

El pelirrojo pareció entrar en pánico. Esperó un rescate para zafarse de aquella situación en la silueta de Bakugou alejándose, pero éste siguió con su camino sin mirar atrás en ningún instante.

—Denki...—le llamó con apenas un hilo de voz y, completamente aterrado, se acercó a su amigo para poder tomar su mano—. Quiero... Necesito decirte que tú me...

— ¡Espera un momento ahí! —cortó Kirishima, formando una "T" con ambas manos. — ¡Eso no sucedió así!

— ¡Por supuesto que fue así, lo recuerdo perfectamente! Te veías tan asustado y tierno—respondió Kaminari con tono cursi, abrazado del cuello del pelirrojo.

— ¡Mentira! ¡Recuerdo perfectamente que me declaré días antes de la graduación! ¡Y fui completamente directo y varonil! —Se defendió, buscando apoyo en la mirada de Bakugou, quien se encontraba sentado justo enfrente, ignorándolo por comer las papas fritas frente a él.

— ¿Eh? ¿Entonces nada de eso fue real?

Midoriya, a quien por fin Bakugou había accedido a presentarles, se mostraba entre decepcionado y curioso por la verdadera versión de los hechos.

—Sólo lo de su declaración es mentira. Están tratando de esconder lo idiotas que fueron cuando eso sucedió, no fue ni cuando discutí con Kaminari y mucho menos antes de la graduación. Además, ni siquiera fue Kirishima quien lo dijo primero.

— ¿Tú lo presenciaste, _Kacchan_?

Kaminari como Kirishima se miraron con notable pánico y vergüenza en su rostro. Quizá no habría sido tan mala idea el idear alguna historia que ambos pudieran estar satisfechos de contar a sus conocidos en lugar de ser vilmente traicionados por su mejor amigo.

—Antes de saber los resultados del examen de admisión para la universidad, Kirishima y yo discutimos-...

—Se molieron a golpes—le corrigió Denki enseguida.

— ¡¿A golpes?! —Exclamó Midoriya, simplemente no se imaginaba qué podía haber pasado para que pudieran llegar a ese extremo. Katsuki siempre decía que sus amigos eran unos tontos, pero podía comprender que, a su manera, los estimaba demasiado.

—No importa—suspiró Bakugou antes de continuar—. El punto es que ya me había hartado de verlo lloriqueando por Kaminari y terminé diciéndole lo idiota que era por no darse cuenta de que le gustaba a Kirishima. Siguen sin querer decirme cómo fue que se enteró de eso, pero lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió hacer fue ir a mi casa y tumbarme apenas le abrí la puerta.

— ¿Tienes que ser tan plano siempre que lo cuentas? ¡Lo haces parecer como si todo eso hubiera pasado en cinco minutos! —Se quejó Kirishima.

— ¡Porque si lo cuenta alguno de ustedes van a terminar cambiando la historia de todas formas!

—Tiene razón—aceptó Kaminari, dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

— ¡Yo seguiré! ¡Midoriya merece escuchar la historia desde una perspectiva más dramática e interesante! —Sin hacer caso al gesto de fastidio de Katsuki, dirigió su mirada a Midoriya y aclaró su garganta—. Verás, de alguna manera que sigo sin explicarme, terminamos peleando en el jardín de su casa; tal vez me pasé un poco con algunas cosas que le dije, pero tampoco era como si no se las hubiera ganado. Estuve muuuy deprimido por días, me había agarrado a golpes con mi mejor amigo y Kaminari no quería verme ni hablarme ¡ni siquiera respondía mis llamadas! Y cuando iba a su casa siempre me decían que no se encontraba ¿tienes idea de lo que se siente ser abandonado así?

—Mi turno—soltó el rubio, tapando la boca de su novio para evitar que siguiera haciéndose la víctima—. Recalcaré que Bakugou se portó como un completo imbécil cuando me lo dijo, incluso se fue como si nada después de hacerlo, dejándome con mil preguntas y dudas rondándome la cabeza ¿tú qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar? Viene el idiota que odias a decirte que tu mejor amigo está enamorado de ti, tú no sabes qué pensar ni qué hacer, te enteras de que ellos se pelearon porque el chisme llegó hasta tus padres y no le puedes decir a nadie que la causa más probable eres tú. ¡Me sentía como el malo de la historia cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaba!

—Suficiente—sentenció Bakugou, retomando la palabra—. Lo que pasó es que, después de todo ese desastre sin sentido, Kaminari mágicamente "descubrió" que también sentía algo por Kirishima; después vino de llorón conmigo para que le ayudara a poner en orden sus ideas, sin importarle que el otro bastardo me hubiera ido a buscar pleito hasta mi casa sólo porque él no supo cómo afrontarlo sin _bloquearlo_ , literalmente.

— ¿Te das cuenta que nos hace ver como unos idiotas cada que lo cuenta? —Se quejó Kaminari, mirando de mala manera a Bakugou.

—Es gracias a él que ahora estamos juntos, después de todo. Déjalo hacer lo que quiera—respondió alegremente Kirishima, recibiendo una cálida mirada por parte de su novio.

Midoriya no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la escena, si tan sólo Katsuki le sonriera de esa forma una vez.

— ¿Qué sucedió entonces?

—También me harté de él, lo arrastré a casa de Kirishima y lo lancé sobre él cuando abrió la puerta.

—Acepta que fue venganza por cómo te derribé a ti—rió Kirishima.

—Yo sentía mi cara totalmente roja cuando intenté levantarme, Eijirou también se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que le había caído encima era yo. Entonces Bakugou nos gritó "¡Más les vale que la próxima vez que los vea ya se hayan dejado de estupideces o yo mismo vengo y les reparto el culo a los dos!" —relató, imitando casi a la perfección la voz de Bakugou en ese momento.

Katsuki tapó su rostro con ambas manos, exasperado por la sarta de idioteces que podía salir de esos dos.

—Creo que viniendo de _Kacchan_ , eso fue muy lindo—opinó Midoriya inocentemente.

— ¡¿Verdad?! —Rieron los chicos frente a él, jactándose de ser los únicos que podrían aguantar los malos tratos de Bakugou; aparte del mismo Midoriya, claro está.

— ¡Woaaah! ¡Bakugou está sonrojado!

— ¡Creí que nunca vería ésto!

Con las risas y burlas de fondo, Midoriya volvió la vista hacia su novio, quien se había desparramado por completo en su asiento, sin dejar al descubierto su rostro. No pudo evitar sonreír al notar que sus orejas estaban rojas y eso hacía inútil su intento de ocultarlo.

— ¡Esperen! —Exclamó Kaminari, limpiando unas lagrimillas que se le habían escapado por la risa—. Retomando el tema anterior a todo ésto ¿qué dices, Midoriya? ¿Nos acompañarás siendo el compañero de nuestro querido amigo el día de nuestra boda?

— ¡Será todo un placer!

 **-x-**

Espero les haya gustado y que les haya sacado más de una sonrisa, me divertí mucho escribiendo y, pues, el KatsuDeku no estaba planeado, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba el joven Midoriya con ellos xD

See yah'!


End file.
